


Beauty is in the eyes of the girl with a matching name

by ChaoticCho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Honestuck, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCho/pseuds/ChaoticCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider grew up in an ok family but school was hell, getting teased by others for his eyes and how weird he was. Come college he lives on his own in an apartment provided by the College help, Only he is told he is getting a roommate to take up the extra room.<br/>Dirk Strider moved from home to home in foster care, she learned what she knows from each and everyone of them but she never really connected with them and always ran away. she had seen the name once she couldn't remember where she legally made her last name Strider. She made it into college and is about to meet her roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So i made them not related here, Please don't hate me, also there is no game here, ulti uni if you wish to call it that. anyways this is my first time doing this, i don't know how many chapters it will be. but i hope it turns out ok. fic heavily inspired by The Hush Sound - You Are The Moon . Enjoy. <3

Your name is Dave E. Strider and you are in your new apartment checking the place out since you are the first to arrive. You note the cheap futon couch the college gave you in the living room having figured you were going to have friends over, heh, yeah right, your friends are online and in different states and colleges, they aren't coming here just to see you get picked on and teased, not that they even know that shit's happening. You head into the bedrooms and you check them out, one is a little bigger then the other and it's window only gets the mid afternoon sun but the other room gets the brunt of the sun during the day, you decide you will make a flip of the coin to see who gets the good room when your roomie gets in. Dropping your bags in the kitchen you flop on the futon couch and are happy that you opted for the large flat screen you are now watching repeats of MTv's Cribs on and relax, thank what ever god is out there that you don't start classes for a week, good amount of time to set the parameters up with the guy who you will be bunking with the next 4 years when he gets in. 

 

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are currently pissed that you have to walk up what feels like a 100 flights of fucking stairs to the top most floor cause the elevator is out of service. You have your messenger bag slung across your chest pressing between your breasts and a duffle bag as well going across the other way and two large suitcases in each hand, not to mention the sewing machine you managed to make a durable back carrying case for and said item is indeed on your back, you look like a fucking pack horse at the moment, and you ignore the few looks you get from the people in the apartment complex, a few offer to help you only to get your perfect poker face and a well placed, "No, I'm good." Which was true, none of this was anything to you, you were a rather capable girl and you seemed to freak out the boys a lot, but hey, who gives a fuck? Not you that's for damn sure. You finally make it to the door and you let a bag drop so you can open the door, hearing the tv as you step in and kick the dropped suit case across the room half way. That is when you hear his voice, "About time you got in, bro-" He must not have been looking until just then cause his voice stopped and shit dude was staring even if you couldn't see behind his shades and you new damn well he couldn't see through yours. You ignore his shock and walk in kicking the door closed gently behind you and offer, "Sup." 

 

You are Dave again and you feel stupid that you didn't look up sooner, you just called her bro, wait no, you are looking at a fucking _**female!**_ Wait. Stop. Pause. Check self, yup we still look poker as fuck, we aren't cracking, good job Dave, you have mastered the face of impassiveness, now let's start again, and answer her, you aren't _that_ big a douche, "Sup, I called the first room on the left." You stride on over and grab your shit and set up in the sun room, cause fuck it you are not an asshole to women, she doesn't even answer you as she makes her way to the good room and the door closes behind her. Fuck, this is new to you. You are out on your own for the first time and already you are living with a chick, well at least she seemed cool. That's good cause a cool guy like you doesn't need an uncool broad in your way.

 

You are Dirk, and you are in your brand new home, yes your room is your home cause that was a very awkward experience, but you kind of admire the guy's response to it. Cool guy attitude and straight face, too bad you couldn't see behind those shades and get a real read on his inner turmoil, heh you will just let it be your little game of trying to see what is under the shades, cause you like finding out what the people you live with are hiding. You are surprised at the bed they put in your room seeing it is a fucking double and not a cheesy cot-try-to-say-it's-a-twin bull shit you set your sewing machine on the desk and smile knowing the rest your computer electronics will be in tomorrow the two suitcases are unzipped and the materials for your smuppets are happy to pour out and make their place at home on the floor next to the desk. you put your duffle bag on the bed and flash step around hanging and folding and putting away, finally you open the messenger bag and pull out your net-book, setting it on the bedside table cause like hell you were abandoning your friends for even one night. You log in to pester-chum and they are all offline, you shrug must all be busy themselves. That is when your stomach growls, so you make your way to the door and open it, only to be looking right at shades boy who has his hand up as if he was going to knock, "What ya need li'l man?"

 

You have been standing in front of her door for the last _fifteen fucking minutes_ debating on how to ask her if she wants to split a pizza order, damn you have reached the faking lame mark, when you finally grow the balls to raise your hand and knock, like a fucking psychic she opens her door and you are staring at her, she is actually your height and well toned and you look past her and you can see she has already gotten set up, you are knocked from your rapid thought procession by what she says and then you quirk a brow, hell you called her bro she can get this one in just this once, not like you mind anyways, "Want to split a pizza order?" 

"From where? I don't eat that City Pizza shit, nothing but fucking grease."

"Yeah, City Pizza is fucking shit. Nah, I order from PaPa Dan's mostly, but I'm thinking some Domino's, sound okay?"

"Hell yeah let me grab my wallet while you call it in, 50/50 sounds fair, order whatever."

"Cool." and you walk off to the phone, place the order and when they ask for your last name you tell them and when you turn around she is right there looking at you curiously from over her own shades, and _holy fuck are those orange?_ Damn that is now your second favorite color. 

You hear him give your last name and suddenly you are wondering just how he knows your last name, then he has turned to you from hanging up and you look at him expecting an answer as you lower your shades to let him know you aren't going to half ass what is about to go down, "What's with giving him my last name? Better yet how about you explain how you even know my last name?" You cross your arms under your chest cause fuck it you are not squishing them down any more then you have already today. His face suddenly looks confused then something looks like it clicked in his head.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier, I am Dave Strider, I guess we have the same last name."

"Dirk Strider."

"...That's a...."

"A boy's name, I know, I don't care."

"A nice name."

"Thanks. Your's too."

You just decide you don't care for this chit chat shit and get down to the point you came out here, he tells you the total and you dole out half the cash and half the tip. You sit on the futon couch and soak in your surroundings, you decide this is going to be one hell of a next 4 years.

 

You decide your next for years are going to be hell as you look at her sitting on the futon and feel your libido twitch to life. Fuck.


	2. Schedule Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Striders have gotten their first year schedules and then the war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm probably going to do some strange things to Dirk and Dave but i'm sorry ahead of time. Hoping that my life situations are going to make these fics better. lol

~Dirk~

You flash step to the mailbox at the moment the mail is delivered to your apartment and you collect your and Dave's mail before absconding back to the safety of the apartment. Dave sets down his headphones as you drop his mail in his lap, you are mean while pulling out a letter opener that looks like a mini fucking katana cause it was bad-ass and you were not passing up that deal they had. 

Opening your schedule you see you got everything you wanted to get out of the way, first. Great, people have brains.

"What is your schedule looking like?" you ask as a groan has filled the living room. Turning you see his paper on his face.

*Dave*

You admire her opener with a small amount of envy, damn she has a fuck ton of cool shit. Well' except for that doll she sleeps with and those smuppets (you found out what they were through image search) she makes. Holy shit you didn't know a sewing machine could go that fast. Nothing like your sister's which would lull you to sleep on occasion.

Looking at your own mail you pick up your schedule and rip it open and read.  
Then reread.  
"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh" The paper is no on your face as you slump in defeat, you knew you shouldn't have let your mom make this schedule. You have all the hard stuff first and you wanted to spend the first year doing nothing but fucking around.

"My schedule is horrible, I got all the harder courses first. Lame. I wanted to party my first year." He sighed answering her as she somehow with out sound was plucking up the paper and comparing. 

Once she says something you feel like you misheard, you ever so amazingly just go, "What?" Yes you are a fortified dude, congrats.

~Dirk~

You sigh and roll your eyes, not that he knows since you have shades on, "We have all the same classes except for one." You repeat yourself word for word as you sit next to him, noticing the sudden tensing of his body when you do so. What is it about you that literally freaks every guy out? 

"Last period is where we split up, I have robotics as my freebie, it looks like you got music alt." she stared, "I think I get that next year." She handed him the paper back, "If you need any help I don't mind tutoring you, I'll even give you the roomies discount."

 

*Dave*

You tense as she sits, its been three weeks and it feels like each day you find a way to make a fool of yourself, how uncool. She notices you tense and you know she notices, great she thinks you dislike her. She has a poker face but you can still read her for the most part and you can't figure it out why you can. She starts talking and again you are staring at her, thankfully she seems to be in thought and doesn't notice as she rises handing you back your paper. "Wait, I have to pay?!"

Roomie Discount? Please be cheap. Her voice rings through your ears as if angels have sang, "Sweet Glory to what ever gods there are, Free is such a beautiful word."

 

She heads to her room and you hear the gunning of her machine and you roll over to nap, only you are met with Lil Cal, that fucking doll and you scream like a bitch and abscond like hell to your room, and you hear her laughing as you slam the door.


	3. updates and things

HEY GUYS! uh IM SO SORRY! i went through a lot of hell in the past few years and recently things have started calming down and making it so i can have writing time again. i am going to be picking this back up as well as "I'm Not A Puppet" and continuing works on my DaveKat fic "You Found Me When No One Else Could" there may be another DaveKat on the way also and maybe even Something on a Mituna inspired by the lovely Unda! also some these might be getting art to go with them! since i have a new laptop and finally the ability to do some art. also if you guys ever need to ask questions or say hey you can always find me on tumblr at Raining-Ohana-Muses or davethebrokenstrider I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THESE P.O.S. I SPEW! also you are all amazing and i just realized there is an inbox here which is what prompted me to make this chapter!


End file.
